


Forever and Always

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: While Dan and Phil are at VidCon, Dan has a special surprise for Phil.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I literally am only writing this because someone in one of my group chats that I'm on wrote a horrible (well... I can't say THAT, but it was emotional... well written but I will NOT be reading that one again, thank you very much) and I'm too emotional to cope so I needed a bit of light in my life.

Dan's nerves were higher than he'd ever felt them before. Not even while they were performing either one of their stage shows in the last few years. He really had no reason to be nervous. He knew that Phil would say yes, without a doubt. There was no way he was ever going to turn him down. He just wouldn't even think about it in that moment. They'd spent the last ten years together. It was about time for them to tie the knot officially. Perhaps do it while they were in Vegas because he was getting too excited about the thought of being married to Phil. Even though he hadn't even popped the question yet. 

"Are you about ready yet Dan? Let's not make it a habit of being almost late to VidCon every single time we go," Phil shouted at him from their living room. "Don't you remember how stressful and awful that was when we did that? Let's GO." Dan grabbed his bag that he'd packed a week in advance, learning from his past mistakes, and rushed out of their bedroom door. "Do you have everything?" Phil asked. "Passport?" 

"Check," Dan said, holding up his passport. 

"Enough clothes to get you through the week?" 

"Check." 

"Phone charger?" 

"Check." 

"An ID that isn't your passport?"

"Check." 

"Keys?" Dan dangled them in Phil's face. "Alright, let's get going then. Wouldn't want to be late. Again."

*** 

The first day of VidCon was a long one. They were happy to get back to their hotel room when they did. Phil threw himself on the bed and sighed in relief. He didn't even have the energy to change out of his clothes and put pajamas on. He closed his eyes and smiled in pure bliss. 

"I've missed that from tour," he said. "But I'm just so _tired_ that I don't even know what the heck else to do." He lazily tried to kick off his shoes without having to move anything besides his feet. Dan shrugged as he sat down beside him. 

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a lot more exhausting than I remembered it being, though I think I had a lot of adrenaline the last time we were here." He shrugged again before thinking back to the ring that he was hiding in his bag from Phil. His original plan was to go ahead and propose on the first night they were there, but it seemed now would not be a good time to do just that. Phil was too tired to process anything of the speech he had prepared for him or to make any rational decisions. He wanted Phil to have the space to say no if he so wanted to. Soon enough, Phil was asleep and preparing for the next day of everything. Dan curled himself around Phil and settled for falling asleep right beside him. Proposing could always happen another time. 

Early the next morning, Phil was rummaging through Dan's bag because he couldn't find a shirt that he'd packed and thought that maybe it had somehow gotten mixed up in Dan's stuff along the way. But then he found a little velvety box and completely abandoned his mission. He didn't want to wake Dan to ask what it was, so he just opened it on his own. He gasped at the sight of the simple, silver ring that sat inside. The ring that Phil had told Dan that he really loved. He couldn't believe that he'd remembered. It had been months ago when they'd come across the ring. Dan shifted in his sleep and Phil slipped the ring back where he'd found it. He didn't want to ruin whatever Dan had planned by forcing the proposal to happen before Dan was planning on it. He couldn't help but smile though. By the time they left America, he would be an engaged man. He couldn't wait for that moment. 

Phil was in the shower when Dan finally woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened Twitter to scroll aimlessly for a bit while he waited for Phil to get out of the shower. Once he heard the door open, he sat straight up and looked at Phil. 

"Good morning Philip," Dan cooed. Phil rolled his eyes but he couldn't repress the smile. He walked over to Dan and kissed him before going on a hunt for his brush. 

"Morning Daniel," Phil said, still digging for his brush out of his bag. "How'd you sleep?" Dan shrugged. 

"Ok I guess, would have been better if you hadn't slept in jeans," Dan replied. Phil smiled but didn't say anything. Dan rolled out of bed and went for his bags. He found that they'd been messed with. "Phil," Dan said carefully, "What were you doing in my bag this morning?" Dan tried to keep the panic out of his voice so that Phil didn't catch on that he was hiding something, if he didn't already know. Phil flinched. 

"Oh uh, I just thought that maybe one of my shirts had gotten mixed up in your stuff. Turns out I'm just dumb," He replied, hoping that Dan didn't figure out that he knew about his plans. Or at least, the vague idea that Dan was going to propose at some point through the next week or so. 

"Tell me something I don't know," Dan murmered. He pulled the ring out of his bag and hid it with his clothes as he headed for the shower. He shook his head and smiled at the sake of himself. _I've gotta do it now or I'm not gonna do it_ , he thought to himself. He did want to show off the beaming Phil that he knew and he knew that he would beam even more after having been just proposed to. They just didn't have to tell anyone that they'd gotten engaged. Just enjoy the emotions on their own. 

Dan showered quickly and quickly combed through his hair. He didn't want anything too nice because he knew that Phil wouldn't want an outrageous proposal like he would have wanted if the roles were reversed. He took a deep breath. "This is it," he murmered. "This is everything the last ten years have been building to." 

"Dan," Phil said after a knock. "Are you ok in there?" 

"Yeah, fine!" Dan shot back too quickly for his own tastes. "Just uh," he didn't have the creativity to think of something. Phil'd obviously heard him talking and he didn't want to reveal anything that Phil hadn't heard from his mini pep talk. Phil could only smile at Dan's lack of response. He couldn't believe _now_ is when Dan had selected to propose. He wasn't going to complain about it, but he was just surprised. A hotel room in the morning while getting ready for VidCon. He never would have imagined _that's_ how he'd get engaged, but he thought it was perfect. 

Dan shoved the ring in his pocket and opened the door. Phil glanced up at him and Dan could only sigh. It was now or never. 

"Hey, can we talk?" Dan asked. Phil pretended to not know what this "talk" was about. 

"Of course," he said while rolling his eyes as if that was a stupid question. "We've been talking for almost ten years now, have gathered a following of millions of people, and are here at VidCon _together_ I don't think now would be the greatest time to stop talking." Phil giggled. "So what's on your mind?" Dan took a deep breath. Phil held his. This was it. This was the moment that they were going from just, well, whatever they were _exactly_ to fiancees with promises of spending the rest of their lives together. Not that they didn't already have that. 

"Ok. So." Dan took another deep breath. "Ten years ago, I was a lost, closeted, gay teenager who didn't think that life was worth all that much," Dan started, carefully watching Phil's reaction. Phil decided to remain silent until Dan popped the question. Dan sat down on the bed to hide his shaking hands. "At least, that was until I met you. I didn't see life for what it could be until I met you. You were my light at the end of my dark tunnel and you saved my life faster than you can even imagine." Dan smiled. "I love you oh so very much, and screw the concept of souls not existing. _You are my soulmate_. I know I've said it as a joke so many times, especially over the last year, but I can't help but believe it to be true. You are my one in seven _billion_ , Phil. You are my everything. My best friend, my rock, my lover, and my _soulmate_. I think there is only one word that I want to call you to be able to wrap all of this into one." Dan took another deep breath. Phil already felt the tears burning his eyes. He'd never thought that he was going to be crying over something like this, but it felt appropriate. Dan stood up and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He ran his finger along the edge. "I know we've already promised forever and always to each other, but," Dan got down on one knee. "It would make me the happiest man on the planet to be able to call you my husband. Will you do me that honor?" 

"Dan, I think the phrase is 'will you marry me'," Phil said right as the first tears left his eyes. "But absolutely yes. I would give everything to have you be my husband." Dan stood up and shakily put the ring on Phil's finger. Phil smiled and gently kissed him. He thought for a moment about telling Dan that he knew about the ring, but decided against it. It would be his own little secret. The only one he would be keeping from Dan. Dan, his best friend. His boyfriend-no fiancee. His soulmate. His forever and always. 

"I love you Dan," Phil whispered instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
